A Certain Riddle
by Blizzard Rose
Summary: Ginny Weasly's first year at Hogwarts. We all know the story, but we may not know it as it happebed. There was a mission involved, but what was it?


I was in the Chamber of Secrets and an innocent first year. I am Ginerva Weasley, Ron's sister, you might know me as. Anyway, I'd found this diary and it like began to take over me. I was brought where I am now by the person in the diary, Tom Riddle was his name. I was walking around, you know, wondering why this diary dude had taken me here in the first place. Then, this guy was coming out of the diary itself! I know it sounds crazy. He was very tall (and really hot, I'm not going to lie) and had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Are you Tom Riddle?" I asked him.

"Yes I am" he replied.

"What are we doing here if you don't mind me asking?"

"You are here because I want to lure Harry Potter here,"

"Umm, ok, so what do _I_ do? Scream like some helpless git?"

"Only when Harry comes to save you, which he will"

"Oh, all right. So what do we do until he gets here?'

"Um, well, how has your day been?"

We kept talking. To be honest, being held hostage wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, although the Chamber kind of creeped me out and was very cold._ I should have brought a cloak_ I thought. I was beginning to like Riddle. He hadn't done anything bad to me as I thought he would have if I was his hostage or whatever. The Chamber was still cold, and I had no idea what time it was getting to be. I was getting tired, but I was also very intrigued by Riddle. I couldn't help but yawn when I was so tired; I had to fight to keep my eyes open. If only there was a bed here. I lay down on the floor, which was cold. Riddle lay beside me. I felt something cold on my hand, and turned my hand to see Riddle's hand on top of my own. I withdrew my hand only for a few seconds, only to take his hand in mine._ If only there was something warm around here,_ I thought to myself as my eyes closed, and I fell asleep.

I awoke in the same room. Once more, I had no idea of what time it might be. Something was different though. For the first time since I'd gotten here, I felt warm. I looked down and saw a cloak laying on me. I remembered I hadn't thought to bring a cloak, so I had no idea where this had come from. I reached up, and my hands found cold again. I felt like a face. I sat up, and realized that I'd been lying on Riddle's shoulder. I wondered if he was asleep. Then I heard a soft voice say my name.

"Ginny, are you awake?" My first thought was that it was Harry, who had _finally_ come to realize I was missing. I was wrong, and it was Riddle who had spoken.

"Yes, I am awake."

"Would you like some strawberry tart? I swear it isn't poisoned or anything."

That sounds very good," I said as he broke the tart in half. As I expected, it was very good. No poison or anything bad in it, only the sweet flavor of the strawberries. I still had the cloak on me/ it had a badge on it which I recognized as the one Slytherins wore. Riddle had told me that he was in Slytherin House while at Hogwarts. I made the connection quickly, and was slipping the cloak off when he told me that I could keep it. He said my needs were greater than his.

"Are you sure Riddle?"

"Positive. And call me Tom."

"I thought you hated that name."

"I have come to my senses."

I don't know what I was doing as I slid closer to him. He did not move away, but instead took me in his arms. He leaned down, and kissed the top of my head softly. I know that I was supposed to be a hostage, but I felt protected in his presence. He reached up to touch my cheek softly, and I didn't pull away. We talked as we had done the first day. At lunch, he used his wand to make a pick nick appear, it was really cool. After that, we talked some more. I lay in his arms the whole time. I was dreading Harry's arrival at this point. I knew then I would be taken from Tom and that I would never see him again. At one point, Tom said to me, "Ginny I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, I have, why?"

"I don't know how to break this to you, but if you re-arrange the letters of my name it spells I am Lord Voldemort."

"I don't care about that," I said firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I love you Tom Marvolo Riddle, just the way you are."

"I love you too, Ginny. I always will." Then he lifted my face to his, and his cold lips brushed softly against mine. Now I was wishing to never be rescued. I wanted to stay here forever, with him. Suddenly, there was a dark figure coming out of the shadows. It looked to be a little taller than me, but not Tom's size. _Dang it, Harry, why did you pick now to come and get me?_ And there Harry was. I clung tighter to Tom, who put his arms around me protectively.

"Ginny, there you are," Harry said as he saw me.

"Yes, here I am."

"Come with me. I will get you out of here."

"What if I don't want to get out of here?"

"Do you know where we are, or who that is?"

"I know we are in the Chamber of Secrets, and yes this is a young Voldemort."

"Correct."

Tom rose with me still in his arms. He headed for the diary with me. Harry ran after us. We got there first, and next thing I knew, I felt this pulling sensation. I closed my eyes, although tears did escape, because I thought I was being pulled away from Tom by Harry. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the Chamber, but I knew I was in the castle. Next time I saw Harry, he was going down! The castle looked the same, but I reached up, because I wasn't standing on the ground. Tom met my hand and kissed it. He walked with me to a room that looked like Slytherin House's common room, and laid me down on a couch.

"I will be in my dorm. If you need me, knock softly on the main door of the dorm on the left, all right?'

"I will."

I fell asleep quickly. It was warm in this room, unlike the Chamber. When my eyes opened there was light streaming through the windows. I wondered if Tom was up yet. As if to answer me, a cold hand touched my cheek. I smiled as he reached for my hand.

"How did we escape from Harry? Where are we?"

"We entered the diary. We are at Hogwarts in the year 1944."

"1944. Wow. Who else is here?"

'The only person you would recognize, besides me, is Dumbledore."

"_Dumbledore?_"

"Yes. He was teaching Transfiguration at the time."

"Oh. So do we go to our normal first and sixth year classes?"

"You will come with me to my classes just so I can keep an eye on you, ok?"

"Okay. Let's go."

The Slytherins had Transfiguration first. As we walked in, I saw the younger Dumbledore. He looked almost unrecognizable. The only way I knew it was him was his light blue eyes. I wondered if he noticed a smaller person in a sixth year class. Maybe he did, but I wasn't sure.

We went to Tom's seat. Apparently no one noticed me. Or if they did they didn't say anything to me.

We walked to the Great Hall together later. I saw the Gryffindor table and I could have sworn I saw a young Professor McGonagall.

"Is that McGonagall?" I asked Tom.

"Yes it is."

"Did you know her?"

"Not personally."

"Do we have any classes with her?"

"A few, I believe."

"Cool."

I hadn't asked what part of the year this was, but I saw a notice on the board as we were going back to the Slytherin common room that was announcing a dance that was coming up. It said it would be held on May 7th. It said that it was only for sixth and seventh years. I sighed. Tom might find someone his age he wanted to go with.

This was a very fun time period. Everything seemed so much easier here. I knew in my heart that I couldn't stay. I came to realize that I was sent here for a task that I was unaware of at the time. I had to stop him from becoming what he would be: Voldemort.

Believe me, I had no idea how I would accomplish or even attempt that. I had to try, though. Personally, I wouldn't care if he was this Tom or Voldemort, just as long as he loved me either way. Don't you just hate it when you are given a task you don't want to do?

Well, anyway, Hogwarts in this time was cool. I was still trying to get used to the fact of Dumbledore not being headmaster, which was odd. I had no idea what day it was, or what people in my time were doing. I'd bet ten Galleons that Percy was going mad with worry that I hadn't returned.

One nice evening, Tom and I were on the grounds for a stroll. I mentioned to him what I'd thought about for the past however many days we'd been here. He told me that if we went back to my time and if the diary got destroyed somehow, he would find a way to look as he did here.

"It doesn't matter about appearance to me. I will love you either way, always, Voldemort," I said.

"Say it again," he said softly.

"Say what?"

"My name, Ginny. I love how you just said it."

"Voldemort…"

He picked me up, and lied me down on the grass. I was staring at the starry sky. This was really nice, a stroll on the grounds on a nice warm and clear night. These things that are in stories you hear as a small child. No one else was out here. It was just Tom and me, and that's how it should be forever and never interfered with. In what seemed like hours, maybe even years, I was carried back to the castle.

He entered the common room, but instead of laying me on the couch, he carried me to his prefect rooms with him. He lied me down and I turned to face him. I reached up to stroke his hair. It was very soft and the color of Harry's. I didn't have a crush on Harry anymore, though. Tom was my love. He began to rub my shoulders. It felt nice.

"You are so tense, my beloved Ginny. Relax."

I could feel myself figuratively melting at his soft caress of my shoulders. His strong hands kneaded the blades of my shoulders. I leaned into him, and buried my face into his shoulder and my eyes closed knowing that I was at home.

Light of the early morning was streaming into the window of the dorm when my eyes popped open. I looked up to see Tom smiling. I smiled too. The clock on the wall announced that it was eight thirty. Thank God today was Saturday, or else we would be late for breakfast! _Congrats, Ginny you finally know the day of the week_ I sarcastically thought to me.

Voldemort was staring at the ceiling (yes I say his name. Got a problem with that?) All right I know what you're thinking, but he wasn't snakelike at all. His glorious face with his black hair, and eyes you could stare into for ages, and I'm sounding stupid now, aren't I?

Any who, he looked down realizing I was awake. From where I was lying, I could feel the rise and fall of his breathing. It was very soothing to me.

"Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Good morning."

"Morning, my sweet Ginny. Are you well?"

"Very. What about you?"

"As long as you are well I am."

He traced my jaw line with his fingertips. I held still. He once more lifted my face to his as he had done in the Chamber. I moved closer to him, and he held out his arms. I slithered into them and he smiled at me. I looked up and kissed him in return.

"Shall we go to breakfast?"

"Sure."

I rose from the bed and went to get my day things. They were laid on the couch in the common room. I dressed in clean robes and put on an extra Slytherin badge I had been given. I put my hair into a quick ponytail as Tom came down to get me.

We sat down at the Slytherin table and food appeared in front of me. There were sweet rolls, waffles, bacon and French toast. Tom picked up a sweet roll turned to me and asked if I wanted some. I said I did, so he broke it in half and ate his. Then he held out mine.

"Don't you trust me?" he inquired jokingly.

I leaned forward to eat the roll. I took a bite, and it was sweet. He looked down and smiled at me. I took a sip of pumpkin juice from my goblet and asked what was on the agenda.

"Do you want to go back to the common room?"

"Let's go."

We walked back to the Slytherin common room together. No one else was there when we entered. Maybe they were outside or in the library like Hermione was when she wasn't with Harry and Ron. I smiled and wondered if Harry was still in the Chamber. I'd bet not, though. I sat on the couch nearest the fireplace and Tom followed. I took his hand and put it to my cheek. It was cold, but it felt nice because spring was on its way here. Then I let go of his hand and wound my finger in his hair and kissed him. I was surprised at myself. I mean, I was eleven and he was sixteen for crying out loud! All I could say was, "Tom…" and I trailed off as his lips came crashing on mine softly. I had my hands on his shoulders and his fingers were wound in my red hair. Who knew that the Dark Lord could be so gentle? Well, technically, he wasn't Voldemort yet, but still. We broke apart and I lay there listening to his breathing. His dark eyes met my blue ones and he said seemingly to himself, "Ginerva Molly Riddle. I like it." I had heard that and smiled to myself. He said next, "Ginny stay still." I did. His hand moved to my face and he caressed my cheek and traced my jaw line. His hand moved down my neck and came to rest on my heart. I breathed in and out and felt my heart beat kind of into his hand. He released my hair from its ponytail, and let it fall in his face. I lay on my back and curled closer to his arms. "I love you, Ginny." I breathed in taking in his heavenly scent. I reached for him, and he came to my hand.

"Can I call you Voldemort also?"

"Go ahead. I love how you are not afraid of the name."

"Voldemort, never leave me. I can't stand the thought of us separated."

"I am not going anywhere. I will never leave you, never."

His cold fingers trailed down my sides. It tickled a bit.


End file.
